best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jackson
Michael Joseph Jackson (August 29th 1958 - June 25th 2009) was an American singer, songwriter, and dancer who sang most songs from the 80's and was dubbed the "King of Pop". He was one of the best-selling artists of all time and one of the most popular entertainers in the world. Early Life Michael Joseph Jackson was born on August 29, 1958 in Gary, Indiana to Joseph "Joe" Jackson, a former boxer and steelworker at U.S. Steel and Kathy Jackson (née Scruse), a devout Jehovah's Witness worked at Sears to support the family. His father forced him and his siblings to practise dance moves and he would beat them with a belt if they made any mistakes. According to the book MJ: The Genius of Michael Jackson, Michael's great-great grandfather, July Gale, was a Native American medicine man and U.S. Scout who married an African American slave named Gina during the years before the American Civil War. Michael's father would tease him about the shape of his nose. Career 1964-1975 In 1964, at the age of six, Michael and Marlon joined his older brothers in the Jackson Brothers (which included Jermaine, Jackie and Tito) and began his life on the stage. In 1965, the band was renamed the Jackson Five and at the age of ten, Michael was crowned a child prodigy. In 1968, they signed with Steeltown Records and released their first single "Big Boy". The following year, they signed to Motown Records. They moved from Gary to Los Angeles that same year. In 1971, the family relocated to Encino, California. With Motown, Michael release four albums: Got to Be There (1972), Ben (1972), Music & Me (1973) and Forever Michael (1975) Michael's "Dancing Machine" performance on an episode of Soul Train spawned the famous robot dance. 1975-1981 Michael and his brothers signed with Epic Records, a subsidiary of CBS Records in June 1975 and because younger brother Randy joined the band and Jermaine chose to stay with Motown and pursue a career, they renamed themselves the Jacksons. Jackson moved to New York City and went on to star in the 1978 musical adventure fantasy film The Wiz, a reimagining of the classic 1900 children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz where he played the Scarecrow. Why His Songs Rocked # His songs are very catchy, especially "Thriller", without losing value of every kind. # The lyrics of his songs are unique and great to listen to. # The beats of his songs are also great to listen to, especially the ones from "Beat It", "Bad", "Thriller", "Billie Jean", "The Way You Make Me Feel", "Smooth Criminal", "Man in the Mirror", "Black or White" and even, the heartfelt "Heal the World". # He sung in a cool and groovy voice, relaxed but also excited. # He perfected and influenced the Moonwalk, a highly influential dance move, that shaped pop culture. # His music videos are awesome and detailed, especially for the years they were made (80's-90's). # He collaborated with established artists like his sister Janet Jackson and even The Notorious B.I.G. # He has helped influence countless music artists such as Justin Timberlake, Bruno Mars and The Weeknd. # His music spanned a number of decades. # His music can be enjoyed by a wide variety of different people, including rock fans and pop ones. # He also made good music covers such as "Smile" by Charlie Chaplin, adding value to the original songs. # He could do many different styles of music, including rhythm and blues, rock and funk, and he also used a various mix of influence in the process of making a song. # His live performances were absolutely amazing. # His album covers are great and iconic. # He had some inspirational quotes such as "If you enter this world knowing you are loved and you leave this world knowing the same, then everything that happens in between can be dealt with." # He has shown to be quite a good actor in the case of The Wiz from 1978 and his short films. # He donated a lot to charity. He even helped the people around him to make the world a better place. # His iconic dance moves such as Moonwalk # He made the song "Leave Me Alone" as a diss track to his haters who falsely accuse him of pedophilia, and has helped numerous children by saving their lives, giving their childhood memories a best shot, donating to charities and he even wanted to build a children's hospital. Bad Qualities # A lot of people accused him of being a pedophile just because he was close to children. # The infamous incident where he dangled his son from a balcony. # He did come across a bit creepy at times. (Ex. Having a private theme park as an adult). Legacy Michael Jackson is widely considered to be one of the greatest singers of all time. He is also considered to be one of the greatest entertainers of all time. He was dubbed by a lot of people as "The King of Pop". On July 7, 2009, at Jackson's memorial, Berry Gordy, the founder of Motown said that he was "the greatest entertainer that ever lived." Discography Studio Albums * Got to Be There (1972) * Ben (1972) * Music & Me (1973) * Forever, Michael (1975) * Off the Wall (1979) * Thriller (1982) * Bad (1987) * Dangerous (1991) * HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (1995) * Invicible (2001) * Michael (2010) * Xscape (2014) (Posthumous Release) Notable Songs *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Rock With You *Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' *Thriller *Beat It *Billie Jean *Bad *The Way You Make Me Feel *Man In The Mirror *Smooth Criminal *Remember The Time *Black Or White *Scream *The Don't Care About Us *Earth Song *You Are Not Alone *You Rock My World Trivia # He composed music for the 1994 video game Sonic the Hedgehog 3. However he was uncredited in the game's credits. External Links * Michael Jackson on Real Life Heroes Wiki Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Soul Category:Funk Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Rock Category:Disco Category:New jack swing Category:Post-disco Category:Pop Category:Dance-pop Category:Soft rock Category:1970s Category:Pop rock Category:Gospel Category:Deceased singers Category:Artists Category:1950s Category:1960s Category:Greatest Moments in Music History Category:Artists with Common Sense